Amity: From Darkness to Light
by WiseChic
Summary: ONE CHOICE CAN TRANSFORM YOU. Teresa's from Amity who knows what'll happen when she joins Dauntless. After all, she was warned of the dangers of being Divergent...not that she listened of course. There's a dark past she's been waiting to escape and she'll do anything to get away from it. Even if it means turning from peace to war. Not everything is as it seems, she'll soon learn...


**SO, I READ THE DIVERGENT SERIES AND I THOUGHT TO MYSELF, "NOT ****_ONE_**** AMITY TRANSFER!" SO I THOUGHT UP ONE. TIME FOR YOU TO MEET DIVERGENT: TERRI.**

**DISCLAIMER: I ****_WISH_**** I COULD BE THE AUTHOR OF DIVERGENT! BUT I'M NOT SO...**

* * *

God, I hate my faction. I hate my dad. I hate my life. I don't hate Carla, though. Or, my mom.

"Terri!" No, no, no, "It's time to leave. Can't be late for our destiny."

"Go away, Carla!" Her face peeped in the door.

"No." I said immediately.

"Yes."

"No."

"Would you rather stay here for the rest of your life?" She quirked her eyebrow.

"No."

"I'm starting to think that's the only word in your vocabulary." I flung my pillow at her. She closed the door.

I dressed in a yellow dress that I would be all too happy to stain black. I climbed into the trucks as they drove all the kids that would be given the aptitude test today. Carla squeezed my hand, I squeezed back.

* * *

As we strolled through the compound I watched through the window, the Dauntless leap out of the train, hitting the ground running. I sat next to Carla as we waited. I was one of the first to go. Carla gave me two thumbs up, I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her. She grinned.

I got a Dauntless woman named Tori to administer my test. She looked me up and down.

"I take it you're from Amity?" I didn't respond , but just sat down.

"Strange, for Amity." Again, I didn't respond.

"You might just be the most unsocial Amity girl, I've ever met. Probably the only one." She muttered. She injected me with the serum with the simulation. My vision went black as the serum took hold.

* * *

I woke in a room. There was a piece of cheese and a sword.

_Really?_

I chose the cheese. Call me crazy, I took a bite as I waited to see what happened. A rabid dog showed up at the far side of the room. So, that's what the cheese was for.

I knelt before the dog, not making eye contact. I held my hand out, the back of it up. The dog walked over and sniffed my hand, after a little bit, it licked my hand. Gross. I gave it the cheese. It happily snapped it up.

A little girl skipped into the room and I knew what was going to happen before it happened. Without thinking I leapt at the dog twisting it's neck and ending it's life. Then, I'm on a bus.

_How did I get here?_ Then I realized, _This__ is a simulation._

As soon as I realized that I changed it. I'm standing and the man sitting to my right looks at me, I flinch at the intensity of his gaze.

"You know this person?" He asks me. I take a look at the picture and nod enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it's my Great Aunt Gertrude." I laughed, "Her beard is so long, it bothers me." The man stared at me confused. I laughed, but was abruptly cut off.

* * *

I gasp as I'm jolted upright. Then I snicker, but stop at the look on Tori's face.

"Your results are inconclusive." Tori informs me.

"That's impossible."

"Now she decides to talk." She mutters.

"I heard that you know." I frowned.

"I'm going to put in that your results said Abnegation, but you need to be extremely careful."

"I thought you said my results were inconclusive." I retorted.

"You- The test simulation is supposed to tell you which faction to choose." She paused, "But, there are people who test for two. A rarity. But, you..." She trailed off.

"What about me?" I asked my curiosity piqued.

"You tested for _all_ _five_ factions. If getting two is rare, _you_ _are_ _impossible."_

_"How_ did I test positive for all of them?" I asked, wary of the answer.

"Taking the cheese and eating it showed your impatience, typically a Dauntless trait, but you still chose the cheese an Amity response. Although, you bent over avoiding eye contact with the hostile dog, points towards Erudite, you still fed the dog cheese, Amity, you saved the little girl though so that shows Abnegation and Dauntless, but you told the truth at a stretch so it could be Candor or Abnegation. In any case all of this makes your results inconclusive. They call people like you Divergent. I knew you would be Divergent so I had to end the test."

Her voice dropped to a whisper, "This is extremely dangerous, do not under _any_ circumstances talk about your results. Go home early, pretend to be sick."

I looked at the mirrored walls. When I looked there I didn't see anything special. Dark brown, mid-back length hair, tanned skin from years of working in the Amity fields. Long legs, skinny, delicate fingers, manicured. Brown eyes, long lashes, hidden scars on my back, full upper lip. But, on the inside, special. Selfless, brave, honest, intelligent, _and_ kind...Divergent. A freak of nature.

* * *

I walked home because I needed the time to think. I picked my way carefully around the carnage along the ground and followed the city train tracks all the way to the Amity compound. I took long, so Carla actually got home before me.

She rushed over to me as I walked through the cafeteria doors.

"We need to talk girl." She stared at me with her bright green eyes.

We walked into the orchards and climbed a random tree, all the way to top.

"What?" I asked.

"I tested for Erudite." Carla whispered, "And Dauntless."

"_What!"_ I whisper-shouted.

"Exactly. What about you? You "got sick" they told me." She put air quotes around got sick and gave me a meaningful look.

So, against Tori's advice I explained everything that happened in the test. That explanation took all night as we planned, and schemed, and argued in fierce whispers. We sneaked back into the main compound around midnight. Nobody asked questions assuming we were just taking a walk and came back later than expected.

* * *

The next morning I put on a red dress that came to my just above my knees. I applied red lipstick and put a fresh coat of red polish on my nail. I put my red sandals on and ran to meet Carla who was wearing the yellow version of my outfit. We laughed about that and got into the trucks. Finally, I could leave this place. My personal hell.

* * *

All throughout the Choosing Ceremony I was in and out of it. I caught certain snippets of conversation, but was really waiting in anticipation of a new life. All the soon-to-be initiates stood in a semi-circle around the Faction bowls. A bowl filled with water for Erudite, a bowl with gray rocks for Abnegation, earth for Amity, burning coals for Dauntless, and glass in Candor's bowl. We stood shoulder to shoulder in alphabetical order. Carla was two people down from me. Still at the head of the line. I remember looking forward to this day every year, all the adults would go with the initiates and Carla and I would sit around thinking of what it would be like.

I vaguely hear my name called. I walk up to the bowls and stand in the center. Someone hands me a knife. Tori's words echoed in my head.

_You are impossible._

_I knew you would be Divergent... _

_You need to be extremely careful..._

Like Hell I will.

I slice my hand and hold it over the Dauntless flames. There is a collective gasp from Amity's area. I walk to stand behind the Dauntless and I felt all eyes on me as I did. When it was Carla's turn she found me and winked. She sliced her hand and without hesitation held it over the Erudite water. I watched her blood discolor the water even more than it already was. She stood behind the Erudite and waved at me, I rolled my eyes. She smiled.

As the initiates walked up one by one. I saw and Abnegation boy join Amity. Idiot. I saw two Abnegation brother and sister both change faction. The boy joined Erudite I looked at Carla and saw her eye twitch. I was about to laugh when I saw the Abnegation girl pour her blood over the Dauntless flames. I stared at her. She was very unassuming, obviously because she's a Stiff. I wonder what compelled her to join Dauntless. She stood next to me for the rest of the ceremony. Carla and I exchanged several glances throughout. Our silent conversation went something like this:

_Carla what the Hell just happened?_

_I don't know!_

_You are so helpful._

_Oh, shut up adrenaline junkie._

_You shut up Miss Smarty pants._

_You're impossible._

_So I've heard._

When it was over all the Dauntless initiates all ran down the stairs. When I say run I mean shouting, yelling, thundering, ear-shattering hoots and hollering all the way down. I joined in of course I just thought it was interesting to point out. I somewhat expected this next part, but still it shocked me.

First Test for Dauntless Initiation: Jump on a very fast moving train.

The train whipped by and it was hectic Dauntless-born initiates jumped on easily while the rest of us struggled. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me and grabbed the rail and forced my weight towards the interior. I landed on the ground, missing a shoe. I kicked the other one off and stood. I watched as the Stiff and her Candor friend tried to get someone else inside, but couldn't. It was then that I realized that kid was now factionless. I stood at the edge as the wind whipped my hair and dress around me. I turned to listen as a man gave us instructions for getting off the train. I looked at our upcoming landing zone.

Second Test for Dauntless Initiation: Jump off fast moving train onto very high building

As soon as he signaled I jumped, landing in a crouch and kept walking. The man looked at me and the corner of his mouth twitched. I watched as the initiates fell awkwardly and I watched as the Stiff and the Candor girl jumped together, I turned away thinking of how Carla and I used to do that from the orchard's tallest tree when we were younger.

I smoothed down the front of my dress that was smudged with dirt. The Dauntless man told us we had to jump from the roof, a Candor boy taunted the Stiff. Her face turned red and then she stepped onto the ledge. I was standing by the ledge looking at the bottom trying to judge the distance from the top to the ground. She balled up her little overcoat thing and threw it at the Candor boy. I glanced up in surprise, she was a small thing, but she had some guts.

And then she jumped. I watched her descent and watched her disappear into the hole in the ground below. I wasn't about to let a Stiff stay in the spotlight. I jumped onto the ledge.

"Get down from there Amity, before you break a nail!" Someone behind me taunted.

"There's a reason I came to Dauntless." I faced the initiates that were behind me and they looked at me, waiting. I pinpointed the girl who taunted me. A brutish-looking girl, tough, cruel, I pointed at her.

"And, it wasn't to wuss out from this." I threw my arms out wide and let my body fall backwards.

"Whoo!" I screamed in delight. The air whipping past my face was deafening, but I enjoyed every second of it. My dress was flapping wildly. I landed on a net. I bounced a little before rolling to the edge. A very attractive person held his hand up to help me, but I didn't need it. My legs were long enough that it was that big of a leap. I jumped and landed lightly on the balls of my feet.

"Amity. Interesting. First jumper's a Stiff, second jumper's a girl from Amity." I bit my tongue from saying something sarcastic.

"Name's Four. What's your name." I thought about it. I don't want to be known as Misty here in Dauntless. That's what the people from Amity called me. I decided to use the nickname Carla gave me.

"Terri." He nodded.

"Four's a weird name." I commented.

His mouth twisted as if eating something sour, "It's a nickname."

I nodded. I went and stood by the Stiff and when I turned back I saw the Candor girl land in the trampoline.

I needed to make friends here if I was going to survive initiation.

"Name's Terri."

"Tris." I smiled. She smiled back.

"And, _she_," Tris pointed at the Candor girl, "is Christina."

I had a flash back to when I was six.

* * *

_I was curled up at the base of a tree, tucked into the curve of the roots. My tears had already dried, but the pain was still there. It would always be there. Always._

_"Hey." A shadow hovered over me. It was a little girl about my age probably. She was smiling toothily. Her top front left tooth was missing._

_I sniffed. Her smile wavered._

_"You okay?" She asked me._

_"Go away." I croaked._

_She rolled her eyes, "No."_

_I glared at her._

_She sat next to me. She didn't say anything. I was curious so I sat up. I carefully, skillfully hid my bruises from her sight._

_"Name's Carla." She said without looking at me._

_"Teresa." I put my hair behind my ear._

_"I'm calling you Terri. We're best friends now. That boy over there," She pointed at an older boy in the fields, "Is my brother Josh."_

_It was my turn to roll my eyes. I now had a friend, albeit a strange one._

* * *

I'm surprised by how much I miss her. How much it hurt to think of my best friend for ten years. I hope she passes her initiation. She has to.

I stand with Tris and Christina as the initiates one by one fall in.

I have to pass initiation. My sanity depends on it.

* * *

**SO HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? I KNOW IT'S NOT EXACTLY LIKE THE BOOK BUT THAT'S ON PURPOSE NEW CHARACTER NEW STUFF YOU KNOW? I WILL POST THE SECOND CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BUT I HAVE TO UPDATE ALL MY OTHER FICS.**

**HASTA LA VISTA BABIES**

**BE BRAVE.**

**~~~WiseChic~~~**


End file.
